kotoura_sanfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bereisgreat
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Kotoura's past.png page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, XD1 (help forum | blog) Re:"Adoption" I have sure heard about you and so I will pass this wiki to you. But the time that I talk to you as to ask for a affiliation of the Hungry Joker Wiki, well I hope you will make this wiki better than what I thought, thanks. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 15:23, January 23, 2013 (UTC) :Great! Good luck then. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 08:03, January 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Haha, I know. See ya. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 08:08, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Some Stuffs Hey, Bereisgreat. Seem's you've taken responsibility to take care this wikia. I just want to ask few questions, before I started join here, since I also loved the series. Here they are: #Is there already quite lot registered contributor around? If yes, I won't be a full time contributor here, since I still have another wikia need to be developed, but if the answer still no, I wouldn't mind to take care this wiki as well. #For adminship, mind if I get the adminship status, so I can help you as well in developing the wikia. In my experience, having admin status helps the wikia grows much faster, especially when they still in development progress. That's all I think. Thanks for the time :) Ethrundr (Local Talkpage) 08:37, February 1, 2013 (UTC) I well know that for adminship I'll need some more works to do. Unless there is other people have started it, you can see my work started from next Monday. I already have some plan what to do with this wikia. This weekend I'll try to finish my previous project first, since it's already close to completion. If you ever get a bit of curiosity what is my project and how it've been, please simply click this link. And one suggestion, if it possible to darken the color a bit at the buttons and user profile header, please consider to do that, since it's seem to be quite too bright, and make reading becomes harder. Best regards, Ethrundr (Local Talkpage) 13:11, February 1, 2013 (UTC) I will definitely bring this wikia at least to minimum quality, both in content and features. Meanwhile, how about activate a Message Wall feature? Somehow it's better to see message that way rather than a Talk Page. Oh yeah, one more thing, what templates has been created here so far? If there isn't a lot yet, I thought I'll take some from my previous wikia project and import it all over here, to save some time if we make it from scratch. But if there's already some, I'll use them instead. Ethrundr (Local Talkpage) 06:32, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Erm, to prepare sufficent information for the edits, I need to ask your ideals about how this wiki works. Hopefully you don't mind. Here they are: #For list of episodes, which do you prefer from these choices: #*One page named "List of Episode" which contain all the anime details: staff, cast, theme song, and episode summary. The rest episode pages will consist of complete plotline and the cahacter appearance list (ordered). #*One page named "List of Episode", which just contain the name of each episode, it's release date and a link to their own page. The episode page will consist of the plot summary and every other details related to the episode. #*Just episode pages, and then categorized under the same category, such as "Episodes" #For characters, what details did you prefer we have on each character, especially the main characters? #For the manga, once the scanlation is out, do you want to provide the manga in slideshow format, or we just provide the summary? #For each episode's screenshot, will we put it as slideshow/gallery in the episode page, or put in the prepared category page, using template? I have a template for it from my friend if we need it and it've been implemented in some wikis. Just check one of the episode page on Sakurasou wikia and you'll understand it. That's all that I wanted to asked for now. And for the templates, would you mind if I asked to prepare the infobox both for characters and episodes? Sorry to bother you :) Ethrundr (Local Talkpage) 06:19, February 3, 2013 (UTC) OK. I've got enough information and details of how this wiki works, then. You can see my work from tomorrow if I don't have any sudden importance either in RL or in other wikia. Ethrundr (Local Talkpage) 16:44, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Sumimasen, but it seemed that I've forgotten to ask this two things :p #About episode page naming: what is it will be? Since each wikia have different ideology for this, I can't tell what this one will be. I suggest not to include episode name in title, and just using their number instead (like "Kotoura-san Episode 01" rather than "Kotoura-san to Manabe-kun" as page name), for easier navigation and linking. Using episode name as page name is good idea at some point, but for further navigation and linking, especially when the anime is having another season, is proved to be troublesome. But in the end decision is yours, and I shall obey what you told me to. #About videos: will we provide a preview video and/or an online streaming video for each episode here, or not? Ethrundr (Local Talkpage) 16:53, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Usually, I find previews in Youtube and streams in Dailymotion. I'll try searching and I'll upload it here rightaway if I found any. Ethrundr (Local Talkpage) 17:14, February 3, 2013 (UTC) I've added Template:Nihongo for this wikia, since it seems there is an unwritten rule, both in wikia and wikipedia, that writing japanese letter must use this template. As far as I see, there is NO wikia about anime or japanese culture that not using this template. Also, I modified the Infobox episode, to add some missing field that not shown even if the content is filled. Lastly, just to inform you, that my project on this wikia has been officialy started by today :) Ethrundr (Local Talkpage) 08:11, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Adminsitration Request There are two videos and one other thing need to be administered: #The old Kotoura ep4 Stream (link here). This file need to be deleted, since the original provider has been banned by Dailymotion and their contents cannot be accessed. #The Kotoura ep5 Stream (link here). For the sake of consistency, I think it should be renamed to "Kotoura05", but doing so we need to edit the file link at Episode 5 page as well. #I think we need to credit the video provider somewhere in this wikia. Here's the provider profile link. That's all, thank you. Ethrundr (Local Talkpage) 07:16, February 16, 2013 (UTC) New Video Rename Please rename Koutoura07 video to "Kotoura07". Reason? Consistency on naming, of course. I'll also put link in article which directly linked to Kotoura07, so later, after renaming, the episode page won't need further edits. Ethrundr (Local Talkpage) 12:14, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Ooops :p Well, if I posted with this kind of formal language, then u can tell me that I just finished editting on ANN. Why? Reasoning in ANN need to be very detailed and that always lead me to post formal request on error report.... :p Btw, do you also watch Sakurasou? If yes, how about to check my work in Sakurasou Wikia? Ethrundr (Local Talkpage) 12:23, February 22, 2013 (UTC) I know about Kuroko but haven't watch it. Maybe I'll pay a visit later. Suggestion, how about to make a page like this here? I made this page on my Sakurasou Wikia due to request from some of my friend, who wants online stream in wikia, but don't want spoilers. Ethrundr (Local Talkpage) 12:31, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Oh yeah, one thing. For each episode plot summary, which one u prefer: short summary like what's available now, or a complete summary (longer version one). Since I want to start working on the appearance list, so I think if u like complete summary, I'll work about it as well. Also, are we have the "Spoiler Alert" template? I don't see any of it around, and I think it is neccessary to be posted on each episode page. Ethrundr (Local Talkpage) 12:43, February 22, 2013 (UTC)